


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Other, Rape, Threesome, beastiality, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgana is the dragon born and archmage of winterhold but that means nothing against dark sorcery or horny wolves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written on an iPhone

The dragon born, Morgana, was a dark elf, her affinity was for destruction magic and enjoyed the fire spells more than anything. She enjoyed the screams of her enemy as they burned alive and on occasion she enjoyed the ice spells watching them freeze solid and die slowly was nice as well. She knew but didnt care for the storm spells, lightening wasn’t her thing, watching the bodies spazz and jerk around wasn’t pleasurable.

 

However none of these things helped her in her current predicament, she was on all fours on the ground with a rabid wolf fucking her hard. She hadn’t seen it coming as she fought off other members of its pack, she hadn’t had the chance to hit the wolf with flames before it had tackled her to the ground and she had landed in the wrong position, trying to brace herself for the fall.

 

The wolf had pounced on her and began furiously thrusting against her, she moves trying to get away from it but the wolf bites her shoulder as a warning, so she stills and it was just another attempting thrust before the wolf’s penis found its mark. Then the wolf really began thrusting hard and fast, she couldn’t help it that it felt so good. She begins to moan enjoying the fuck she was getting, the Wolf was big enough to feel and definitely long enough to feel, it thrust deep inside her with each hammering thrust causing her to moan in pleasure with each thrust.

 

She clenches the grass between her fingers getting dirt under her nails as she moans freely no longer caring if a traveler or a hunter catches her being fucked by a wolf. But then she feels it, the light pressure and the tugging, she knows what that meant and it had her biting her lip. With a few more deep thrusts the wolf had tied them together with its knot stretching her vagina impossibly as it began to pump searing hot semen into her. She hadn’t reached orgasm though she was damn close and now she couldn’t because she was to full of dog semen as it sprays inside and they stay locked for hours.

 

As the sun goes down the wolf’s knot goes down as well and it moves off her then it begins licking her pussy, licking deep inside and she moans feeling still just on the edge. As the wolf fucks her with its tongue she cries out as her juices flow over its muzzle as her orgasm rushes out of her.

 

She rolls over to her back and uses the last of her energy to hit the wolf with a firebolt watching it burn and drop dead before she passes out from exhaustion, her skirt all messed up and her shoulder long stopped bleeding from the bite.

 

Morgana wakes early into the morning to the sounds of men, then she feels her body being moved. Her legs lifted and spread then a hard cock being thrust into her pussy, she moans partially from pleasure partially from pain. The man fucking her speaks to the man saying she likes it. Morgana pretends to still be asleep as he thrusts into her but then her top is being unlaced and her breasts are set free, she gasps as a wet tongue grazes her nipple.

 

The men having determined she’s awake now say how they are going to fuck her real good, show her what a real man is like. The one fucking her begins to thrusts faster and harder, it hurts more than anything so shoots flames at his face causing him to scream and jerk away from her. The other man calls her a slut then hits her with his fist before he is flipping her and thrusting his cock into going deeper than his friend could ever dream.

 

He pours a liquid onto her pussy and suddenly it no longer hurt, it was suddenly very wet and she found she desperately wanted to be fucked. He then begin thrusting into her slow and deep while she moaned for more, begging him to fuck her. Which he is he began thrusting faster and harder as she moans loudly until she’s clenching around him and squirting her juices. With a groan the man sprays his hot seed inside her adding it to the wolf’s. Then he is pulling out of her and whatever he poured on her was still affecting her because she whines and begins begging to be fucked even wiggling her ass.

 

But the man only laughs saying she has gotten what she deserves as the two men leave. She lay there writhing in sexual need it was agony. Unbeknownst to her the potion she had been drugged with created an aroma mixed with her natural scent that called to all mammals, human and animal, so it wasn’t long before a hunter found her and once he catches a smell of the aroma he is shucking his trousers and thrusting balls deep into her moaning his pleasure a hot wet hole to fuck.

 

After a few thrusts a fisherman comes walking by and he catches them fucking like animals so he walks over and he catches the aroma, he’s loosing his trousers as well. He gets down on the ground and before she knows what’s going there is a dick in her pussy and in her mouth. She sucks and bobs her head as she is fucked from behind.

 

A tight hand in her hair pushes her head down until she’s choking on the fisherman’s dick before he lets her up and she goes to sucking hard at the head. He cums with a shout all over her face and chest as the man behind her continues fucking her hard and fast then she’s crying out as she cums clenching around him and he fills her with his hot seed, adding it to the growing amount inside her.

 

Then they too leave her to suffer in sexual agony as this potion keeps at a constant ready to go state. As the time passes she is fucked by many more animals, a few more wolves, deer, a fox, a saber tooth tiger, even a bear.

 

Until she begins to feel the effects of the potion wearing off when a carriage begins to drive by and it looks royal, she flags it down looking disheveled, the high king of Skyrim steps out and moves over to her asking if she was alright but once got close enough he was dropping his fancy trousers and laying on the ground, she crawls on top of him sitting on his dick and she moans happily.

 

She clenches around his cock causing him to moan before she begins to bounce on it, his hands reaching up to grab her bouncing breasts, giving them a squeeze. She bounces hard moaning loudly each time she goes down until she tilts her head back curving her back just a little, the movement causing his cock to go deeper. She cries out his name before cumming on him while clenching around his cock, she continues moving until he’s cumming inside her painting her insides with his seed. She passes out from exhaustion right there on him, his dick still squirting inside her, but the potion has worn off.

 

Once he finished cumming inside her the king moves her body then sets to lacing up her top then he pulls on his trousers and lifts her body from the ground carrying her to the carriage, he talks her to his castle in the capital allowing her to sleep having fed her a healing potion to help with all the assault. She wasn’t the first to fall victim to this sex potion but she was the first to survive it, all the others fucked until they died. If she woke up he would crown her his queen.


	2. Authors note

If you liked this story you should go read my other; Helplessly Fucked.

-D


End file.
